I'll Be The One To Tuck You In At Night
by iGoToExtremes
Summary: Mostly fluffy one-shot in response to Tumblr prompts.


AN: This was inspired by two Tumblr prompts, one requesting drunk!Finn and another a sleepover at the Hudson-Hummels'. I'd previously posted a fill for each one separately, but I have now strung them together with something worthy of the M-rating. :-*

(That face is my code for smut, apparently.)

Title is a lyric from the Uncle Kracker song "Follow Me." I do not own them or the Glee characters or any of the drinking games the kids play.

Unbetaed because I'm impatient. Enjoy!

* * *

'Leaving the restaurant now. See you soon babe!'

Rachel typed the text message to Finn, then set about fidgeting in the passenger seat of Kurt's car.

Her fashionable friend rolled his eyes as he drove out of the Breadsticks parking lot toward the Hudson-Hummel residence. "Jeez, Rach. We only spent an hour at dinner. I promise you can survive another 10 minutes until you see Finn again."

"Yeah, Berry," Santana chimed in coldly from the backseat. "Frankenteen will be the same awkward, pasty Neanderthal he was this afternoon."

The glee club had planned an end-of-year celebration to occur at Finn and Kurt's house while their parents were away. It was decided that the girls-plus-Kurt and the guys would engage in separate pre-soirée activities before the typical obligatory house party. The former group planned for dinner out at the only restaurant they could all agree on; the boys, meanwhile, had opted to assemble at the house and order in buffalo wings… which Rachel suspected was just an excuse to get the drinking started early.

In response to her friends' jabs Rachel stayed quiet, aware that any attempt to defend herself would be futile. Unfortunately they were simply not mature enough to recognize the depth of the love she shared with her fiancé.

After another few minutes they pulled into the Hudmel driveway and Rachel practically sprinted from the car into the house. Not surprisingly, opening the door revealed a frat-house atmosphere of blaring rock music, a coffee table littered with chicken wing bones, and a beer pong game in full swing.

"Yes!" Finn celebrated gleefully after sinking a shot, high-fiving his teammate Blaine. Then his attention shifted to the opening door and girls entering the house.

Well, one girl in particular.

"Rach!" he exclaimed, striding across the living room and engulfing her in a hug so vigorous that he lifted her clear off the ground.

"Finn!" she squealed, wriggling in his grasp to convey that she wanted to be put down.

"You two were apart for less than two hours. How can you possibly be so excited to see each other?" Sam asked from across the beer pong table.

"'Cause she's the breast fiancée ever!" The tall boy chuckled heartily at his pun while Rachel tried not to blush. He looked entirely adorable with his face flushed and hair mussed and goofy grin.

She didn't see Finn drunk very often, but she guessed that he was already about four beers in.

"Baby are you okay? Do you want some water?" She reached up and gently stroked his cheeks while he stared down at her dreamily.

"He's fine, Berry," Puck assured Rachel as he handed her one of the pink-flavored wine coolers she liked.

"Yeah I'm tlotlally cool," Finn said. Before Rachel could point out that he'd slurred his words, he leaned down to capture her lips in a sloppy kiss. She somehow managed to put the wine cooler down on the table, freeing her hands to grip Finn's shoulders as she felt herself swept away by his display of affection.

"Hopefully they'll both get sufficiently smashed so we won't have to hear them shagging." Rory's comment to Mike was quiet, but Rachel still heard it.

Not that she could respond with Finn still kissing her furiously and pushing her backward towards the stairs up to his room. Although now blushing furiously at the public demonstration of Finn's amorous intentions, she acquiesced and let him lead her away from the party.

Once they were safely upstairs and out of view of their friends he picked her clear up off the ground. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist for support, all the while trying to keep up with his unrelenting assault of kisses. Inebriation had left Finn less sure of foot than usual, and Rachel clung tightly to his shoulders as he stumbled slightly while carrying her across the threshold of his bedroom.

After hurriedly placing her on the bed, his lips and tongue eagerly departed her mouth in favor of her neck and shoulders. Rachel shivered as his kisses to her skin drew lower and lower to the low neckline of her spaghetti-strap sundress. Her nipples hardened against the thin shelf-bra of the dress and the familiar stirring between her legs began as well. Amidst his ministrations she clutched the material of his polo shirt and coaxed him away from her for the three seconds needed to pull the garment over his head. Once it was removed he returned his attention to her chest, lowering her dress straps and snaking his tongue fully across the curve of her exposed breast.

"Mmmm…" she purred as he switched to the other one, eventually engulfing the taut nipple into his eager mouth.

"Finn!" she giggled a moment later when she noticed that the door to his room wasn't fully closed. "The door!"

"Mmmm?"

Rachel groaned and pried Finn's face away from her cleavage, kissing him soundly on the mouth to assure that she wasn't mad but merely calling his attention to the concern.

"The door isn't closed all the way, and I don't want our friends to hear us," she said simply, soothingly. (Rory's comment hadn't been without reason.)

"Oh! Okay!" Finn said almost playfully, springing off of her to close the door.

On his way back to the bed he kicked off his shoes and opened his fly, shedding his jeans onto the floor.

"Baby, we don't have to rush," she reminded him, sitting up on her elbows, her feet still hanging off the edge of the bed.

"I know, I'm sorry," he conceded while awkwardly raising one foot and then the other to pull off his socks. "I just need you _**so bad**_."

Rachel gasped at the contrast between the adorable winsomeness of his first statement and the raw sexiness of the second.

Before she could respond with any verbal notions of her own, Finn knelt at the edge of the bed and stuck his head up under her dress. She instantly felt his tongue on her center, one of his long fingers holding her panties to the side while his lips molded around her buzzing nub.

"Hng, Finnn…" she moaned, unable to suppress the sound as he demonstrated his sentiments.

A moment later he pulled away just enough to actually pull her underwear off, which allowed him to dive back into her folds unimpeded. Rachel gripped the bedspread as his tongue entered her slick channel, probing the depths of her buzzing loins.

The streetlamp outside illuminated the subtle movements of Finn's head, still covered by her dress. The whole scene would have seemed ridiculous if she wasn't so turned on by his shameless exuberance. Rachel considered herself lucky that alcohol turned Finn into an enthusiastic and overly attentive lover, instead of an inept or selfish one.

"Mmmm, Finn, _pleeease_…" She wasn't even sure what she was begging him for exactly but he had brought her to the brink and she just needed **more**.

Thankfully, he heeded her instruction and latched his lips around her throbbing bundle of nerves, deftly sliding a finger inside her at the same time and setting her walls ablaze. A few flicks of his tongue were all it took to send her completely over the edge. The fire spread up through her belly and down along her legs and she abandoned all hope of keeping her voice down as unintelligible guttural moans escaped her throat.

"Ohhh…"

As she came down Finn emerged from under her dress, resting his head on her stomach.

"God, Rach, I _**need**_ you," he breathed huskily after a moment.

Rachel nodded, encouraging him to join her on the bed. She scooted back so that her head was properly aligned with the pillows, quickly gathering the material of her dress and whisking it over her head. Finn shed his boxers and knelt between her legs, reaching into his nightstand drawer for a condom. Rachel took a moment to stroke his rigid length before he hurriedly forced her hands away and rolled the rubber on.

"You're _**so**_ hot, baby," he drawled as he lined himself up with her opening. "I love you so much."

"I love you too_**ooooo**__…_" While she attempted to return the sentiment, he buried his entire length inside in one motion.

"Rach…" he groaned, clutching her hip with one hand and gripping the headboard with the other.

When he began to move his eyes fell closed and his mouth hung open, jaw clenching in concentration. Rachel noticed his thrusting to be a little less rhythmically than usual but delivered with more determination, it seemed. Whatever he was doing had her climbing towards her peak again. She always loved it when Finn took charge in making love to her and let his instincts take over and –

"Oh-ohh!" she whimpered when his movements suddenly increased in speed, grasping his back as she quivered beneath him amidst her second orgasm of the night.

"Ohhh…" Finn groaned as her fluttering walls sent him over the edge as well, thrusting almost violently as he found his release and then gradually slowing to a stop.

Rachel tried to catch her breath as he collapsed half on top of her, a little more carelessly than usual. She took a moment to enjoy the sound of his ragged breathing in her ear and the weight of his long arm across her stomach before shifting his gangly limbs and turning her body so that he was spooning her from behind.

"Mmm…" she purred lightly, reveling in the post-lovemaking bliss and snuggling her back into his chest.

All she heard from Finn was a snore.

Narrowing her eyes she looked at his bedside alarm clock. It was only 9:30. But, she knew her fiancé, and predicted he'd wake up around 11 wanting a sandwich and another beer. (And probably her. Again.)

In the meantime she made herself as presentable as possible, smoothing the wrinkles out of her dress after she put it back on.

"I love you, sleepyhead," she whispered in Finn's ear before kissing his temple and slipping out of his room.

"Berry! Nice of you to join us." Puck and Sam were still positioned at the beer pong table when she arrived back downstairs. "Where's Hudson?"

"Ah, well, I'm afraid our activities have left him indisposed for the time-being," she said casually, knowing it would get a rise out of half the people in the room.

"Gross," Santana said succinctly before lining up her shot. The ping-pong ball hit the rim of one of the three remaining cups and sailed into the corner of the room. "Not fair!" she protested instantly. "I was distracted by the thought of Yentl and Gigantor going at it."

Sam scoffed while he retrieved the errant ball. "Not our problem, Santana."

Rachel found her abandoned wine cooler and joined Mercedes, Mike, Tina, and Artie for a game of Kings. The party continued accordingly and, relatively speaking, uneventfully. Sure enough, at around 11:25 she heard Finn's telltale plodding footsteps descending the stairs. Her face instantly brightened at the sight of him rubbing his eyes in childlike fashion. When his gaze found hers he offered his crooked grin before approaching and leaning down to kiss the top of her head.

"Anyone else want grilled cheese?" he asked the group. Rory followed him into the kitchen to assist after those interested made their orders known.

After he cooked and ate, Finn joined Rachel on the living room armchair and informed their friends that yeah, they'd be playing as a team. By this point Kings had long given way to Bullshit and some of the players had changed as well.

Team Finchel got off to a great start, but then Blaine called bullshit on their supposed pair of 8s, which were really a 2 and a 9. Rachel pouted as she picked up the discard pile.

"It's all right, babe," Finn placated her, kissing her cheek wetly while Kurt indulged in his trademark eye-roll.

A short while after that, Rachel felt the wine coolers catching up with her and fought to keep her own eyes open. Eventually she gave up and dozed off, their stack of cards falling messily onto her lap.

She barely registered the sounds of whispers around her before she felt herself being lifted into a pair of strong arms and pressed into a familiar broad chest. She smiled while floating across the room and up the stairs before recognizing the sensation of a bed beneath her. When the warmth of the body carrying her retreated she opened her eyes, in time to see Finn gently close the bedroom door and quickly strip off his jeans and t-shirt.

"Now who's the sleepyhead?" he teased, joining her on the bed and helping her out of her dress before pulling the covers over them.

Rachel yawned, snuggling into his chest.

"Me," she answered drowsily before sinking into a peaceful sleep fueled by pink alcohol and Finn's love.

Reviews = love! :D


End file.
